I'll See You Guys Soon
by rwbyfics
Summary: Blake sank against the doorframe of the bathroom, her soft sigh rippling through her lips. Her amber eyes gleamed passionately as she gazed sadly at the bunk beds that once held her teammates. She was alone.
1. Chapter 1

Blake sank against the doorframe of the bathroom, her soft sigh rippling through her lips. Her amber eyes gleamed passionately as she gazed sadly at the bunk beds that once held her teammates.

She was alone.

How long had it been since she was with one of her teammates? It had been a month since Yang was murdered by Cinder, and two since Weiss was attacked by a giant Nevermore, brutally tortured for hours before the Grimm had finally killed her. Ruby had gone first, about seven months ago, shielding her older sister when Torchwick had slipped from shadows and held Yang at gunpoint. Blake had been too late; there was nothing she could do except for carry Ruby's lifeless body back to Beacon.

There had been so much blood.

Scarlet lifeblood, coursing like gory rivers from the wound in Ruby's head, had traumatized Blake. She had nightmares every night after that. Yang would hold her and they would grieve together, but now, her partner was dead, and she could feel their spirits surrounding her.

Yang had been kidnapped and murdered by Cinder after Torchwick had failed to get the job done the first time and killed Ruby instead. When Blake had received the news, she had fainted, and couldn't bring herself to gaze on the blonde's lifeless face.

Weiss was venturing into Forever Fall, and a Nevermore had swooped down to take her back to its cave, torturing and toying with the heiress until the monster had put her out of the misery. Blake had had a mental breakdown; she had spent an hour laughing out of hysteria.

Every night, she would lie in her bed, her bloodshot eyes begging to close for sleep, and she tried to keep tears from leaking out of the liquid amber pools. But if she closed her eyes, then they would appear.

Her deceased teammates would dance before her eyes, begging her to join them in paradise, and she longed to go. Blake had even thought of ways to make it seem like she had died in combat. But she didn't want to be a coward.

Blake turned her back to the doorjambs and slid down against the frame.

"I miss you guys." She murmured into thin air, her head buried into her hands.

She closed her eyes and opened them.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were standing in front of her, shimmering with kinetic energy, and Blake let out a sob.

"Blake..." Ruby whispered, her voice foggy. The young Huntress reached out to touch Blake's hand. A cold breeze caressed Blake's fist.

"No." Blake sobbed, her voice mangled by her tears.

"No, you're not real." She wept ferociously, the tears running down her cheeks in glassy torrents.

"We miss you." Yang said breathily, her gauzy figure swaying in the air.

"No, I'm going crazy. I'm going mad. I don't want to be crazy. No, make it stop, Make it stop!" Blake shrieked, standing up and hyperventilating. Her chest heaved and her eyes glazed over.

"No!" She yelled, and struck her hand through the ghosts of her three teammates.

Blake fell to her knees and rolled onto her back.

"I can't do this anymore." She sobbed, the ache in her body rolling in waves. "I can't. I miss you guys too much." Her eyes shut to squeeze out the last tears, and she opened her mouth to let out a strangled cry.

Blake stood shakily, and grabbed Gambol Shroud. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand roughly, and swung her cleaver into the air, bringing it down on Yang's bunk. It snapped in half and collapsed onto her bed.

The Faunus girl heaved her weapon on Weiss's bedpost, splitting it down the half, and Ruby's empty bed fell with a crack.

The raven-haired girl changed Gambol Shroud to its gun form, and aimed sloppily at the poster that Yang had put up. With a bang, a bullet was pierced through the paper, and Blake turned a full revolution, shooting at anything that came into her eyesight. Tears were coming now, and as much as she wanted to repress them, she couldn't.

She would have kept shooting, but a meek knock on the door stopped her. Blake stormed over and flung it open, sheathing Gambol Shroud.

"What is it?" She demanded, tearing eyes met by grieving eyes of turquoise.

Nora Valkyrie stood at the door, her fist lifted to knock again.

The Huntress was dressed in all black, her usual outfit abandoned for a modest black dress and watery eyes.

"H-hi." Nora stammered. "A-are you alright?"

Blake bit her lip and nodded vigorously.

"I'm fine." Blake said softly.

Nora peered behind Blake nervously.

"It doesn't seem like it, Blake."

"I'm _fine_. Okay? Just leave me alone." Blake snapped, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Nora's footsteps disappeared from the other side of the door, and Blake turned on her heel.

Blake walked two steps, and fell to her feet, eyes rolling back into her head.

In the morning, Blake woke to tears coating her cheeks and a destroyed bedroom. But she also woke with a mission. She stood, and shivered. The floor was icy, and she had fallen asleep huddled against her weapon and strewn clothes.

She ventured into the closet, and rummaged for a while. Blake emerged, her hands full with items. She dumped them onto the floor, and slowly dragged her fingers across the items she had retrieved. Ruby's cloak, Weiss's tiara, and Yang's gauntlets were strewn before her, and she pulled on her team leader's red cape, rubbing her fingertips against the soft fabric.

It had been too long since someone had worn it, and Blake nuzzled into it, remembering Ruby's silver eyes, the rose petals that fluttered around her whenever she got excited, and the way she swung her formidable scythe.

Blake picked up Weiss's tiara, and embedded it into her raven locks, reminiscing on the heiress who Blake had butted heads with for a while, and her soft, lovely nature.

Then, she reached Yang's bangles, which transformed to gauntlets. She slipped them on, and smiled as she remembered Yang's sunny smile and zealous attitude.

Blake stood, and opened the door to leave her room. This would be the last time she would see it.

The Faunus girl stalked down the hallway, and materialized out into the open. She walked out to the cliff that bordered Beacon, and knelt at the spot where Ruby had set off her explosion with Weiss.

She smiled, and walked her last steps.

Blake walked to the edge of the jutting rock, gazing down at the forty-foot drop, and outstretched her arms.

Blake grinned, and smiled for the last time.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang materialized before her, and they were weeping, half out of joy and half out of happiness.

"I'll see you guys soon." Blake whispered.

She flung herself over the edge, and hurtled down.

Then, there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Team JNPR had wanted to check on Blake after Nora had told them that Blake's state scared her. While they were preparing themselves to call on their friend, they heard screams in the corridor. Nora flung open the door; dread bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

Velvet was stumbling down the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks, and screams of horror clawing their way out of her opened mouth.

"Velvet!" Nora cried, rushing to the Huntress. "It's Blake, isn't it?" Nora demanded. Velvet sank to her knees and nodded meekly.

"What happened?" Nora sobbed, already knowing the answer. She grabbed Velvet's shoulders and shook the weeping Faunus. "What happened?"

Velvet's sobbing ceased for two words.  
"She's dead."

Pyrrha had followed Nora out of the room, and heard what Velvet said.

"No." Pyrrha mumbled. "No. That's not true. No. It can't be true!" Pyrrha was shrieking, and was on all fours, her head pressed against the walls.

Ren was suddenly beside Nora, and in a foggy daze, she grabbed his strong hand, and they stumbled outside. The first thing they saw was an airship hovering by the cliff, a claw from the underside of the ship holding a miniscule figure.

"Ren." Nora murmured. "You better hold my hand."

A crowd of students was huddled together, tears brimming at their irises.

Nora shoved her way to the front, and suddenly, Jaune was there, holding Nora's other hand. Pyrrha was stumbling behind, the Huntress's knees quavering with every step.

The airship had dumped Blake's mangled body onto the tip of the cliff, and though Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin called for them to come back, JNPR fumbled for each other's hands and staggered to Blake.

The raven-haired beauty was ruined. Blood was caked around her lips and nostrils, the punctures and wounds from falling on the rocks below clogged with dried lifeblood. Her lithe form was contorted into unnatural shapes, her arms and legs twisted at awkward angles.

"We have to clean her up." Jaune muttered. He scooped Blake into his arms, and tears splattered onto her bloodied chin.

Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha followed their leader down the cliff and to the crowd.

They stopped in front of Ozpin and Goodwitch. Goodwitch had a hand clapped to her lips, and she was holding back torrents of tears. Ozpin was dressed from head to toe in black, his tall form stick straight and an arm wrapped around his colleague's shoulder.

Goodwitch stepped forward, her eyes smeared with tears.

She touched Blake's forehead lightly.

"You were a delight to have at Beacon. Your legacy will live on forever, Miss Belladonna." She whispered, and backed away, her shoulders shaking.

"Give them space." Ozpin commanded, his sonorous voice carrying across the crowd. The people parted before them, and solemn faces were downcast. Some touched Jaune's shoulder as comfort, but he shrugged them off. Ren grasped Nora's hand fiercely. Nora kept her head down, and she sobbed quietly. Pyrrha's emerald eyes were glazed over, and she seemed to be in a stupor.

Somehow, they made their way to the room dedicated for preparing deceased Huntsmen and Huntresses for burial.

The team was in a muddled state of mind; they couldn't focus on specific things. _Blake's dead._ Nora thought suddenly. She giggled in a stupefied way. No, she wasn't. She was going to be at her dorm, and Ruby, Weiss, and Yang would be with her too. They would be arguing over battle tactics, and they'd end up laughing about something useless.

But coming to terms that Blake would never utter another word, fill her lungs with air, or walk another step, was a hideous thought. A sob tore its way out of Nora's lungs.

Ren squeezed her hand.

"C'mon. Let's help them." He muttered.

Jaune and Pyrrha were wiping Blake's face with a wet towel, murmuring to each other. They picked up towels and wet them, and attended to Blake's lifeless body. Nora lifted Blake's limp arm, and noticed the familiar black and gold bracelet.

"No." She shook her head. "She didn't."

Ren looked over at her, and noticed the accessories.

"T-the tiara." Pyrrha whispered, running her fingers across the icicle-shaped circlet.

"She's wearing Ruby's cape." Jaune said softly, wiping his eyes quickly.

"She died with them." Ren said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Blake must have missed them so much." Pyrrha mumbled, plucking a leaf from Blake's wavy, dark hair.

"She's with them now." Jaune said firmly, placing his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "She's out of her pain."

Blake gazed down, smiling at Team JNPR. Her shimmering form glimmered in the sunlight.

"Blake!" Someone was calling her. Blake turned slowly, still getting used to her new form.

"Blake! Over here!" A transcendent form was waving a hand at her, sandwiched between two other figures.

The dark-haired girl gave a teary smile. She took off running to the familiar figures.

"Ruby!" Blake grabbed her team leader in her arms, and swung her around.

Weiss and Yang joined the embrace, and Blake withdrew.

"I missed you guys so much."

"We did too. You're finally here." Weiss whispered, her cyan eyes glinting with tears.

Yang smiled warmly. "I missed you, darling." She grabbed Blake in a bear hug, and they held each other.

Ruby grinned.

"Blake, I have someone I want you to meet." They linked arms and walked further into the expansive distance together.

"You can just call her Summer."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the prequel to Chapter One. This is Ruby's Tale.**

Team RWBY had assembled to hunt Grimm in Forever Fall, but had taken a short detour to prowl along the alleyways of Downtown Vale. The young women were dressed for their work, and were laughing as they strolled down the empty roads.

"Shut up, Yang!" Blake cried out while laughing at something the blonde had muttered under her breath. A few seconds before, Weiss had made a snide remark regarding the dusty alleyways and how filthy they were.

Yang snorted and continued to walk.

Ruby, however, kept her head down and walked with purpose. She hadn't spoken a word that day, and wasn't bouncing off the walls as she usually did.

Weiss walked up to her team leader and touched her arm lightly. Ruby jerked at the soft contact and peered over her shoulder.

"Hey." Weiss whispered. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ruby said softly, almost uncertainly. "I just feel off."

Weiss pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead.

"You'll be alright once you get a few good kills in. I promise." Weiss grinned as she saw Ruby's eyes close and lean into her lips.

"Alright."

The four Huntresses ventured deeper into the maze of back alleyways, and just as they saw the glint of street lamps at the end of the corridor. Ruby made it out of the darkness first. She felt a tingle roll up her spine.

Yang screamed from behind her.

It was a piercing shriek, bloodcurdling, a noise that was likened to a trapped animal crying out for help.

Icy chills rolled through Ruby's hands, and she knew this wasn't going to end well.

The three teammates withdrew their weapons and ran to the sliver of dusty orange light where Yang had fallen, but Ruby made it there first.

When she saw who had attacked, the young girl hissed through her teeth.

"Torchwick." She spat.

Their main oppressor was slipping out of shadows, his cane supporting his slow saunter. "Hello, Red!" He drawled lazily, offering a sarcastic tip of his hat.

"What do you want?" Yang murmured, trying to get to her feet.

Torchwick struck her on the side of her head with such force that Ruby choked on her words.

"Ah, ah, ah. Might want to stay down, Big Sister." Torchwick soothed. "It'll make _this_ hurt less." He lifted his cane and aimed for Yang's temple.

He lifted a gloved hand and waved.

"Yang!" Ruby wailed.

The younger sister ran forward and covered Yang's body with hers, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist. Blake and Weiss yelled in collective chaos, and the bullet was fired.

Torchwick's eyes widened in shock, and he sucked in a breath. He slipped back into the darkness, disappearing into the night.

Blake clapped a hand over her mouth and sank to the cobblestoned ground.

"Ruby!" Weiss screamed as the younger girl slumped, her body covering Yang's.

Blake staggered forward, and knelt at Ruby's side.

"Shh." She murmured while brushing her fingertips over the gushing wound embedded into her pale temple.

"Blake." Ruby whimpered. "Is Yang okay?"

Yang scrambled out from underneath Ruby and gave a strained mewl.

"Sis…" Yang whispered. "I'm so sorry." The older sister was weeping now, the sobs that made their way into the night air piercing Ruby's foggy mind.

"I-It's okay, Yang." Ruby groaned, the words forced out of her lips.

Weiss rushed forward and screamed into the night. The darkness was alit with gleaming tears, and the soft moonlight that shone onto the grieving team members seemed to carve smiles into the buildings around them.

Blake gathered Ruby into her arms, teeth gritted, not from the weight of her fallen teammate, but from the heavy stench of metallic blood that hung heavily in the air.

"Yang." Blake hissed. "We have to get back to Beacon now."

Yang gave a pained sob, and nodded.

Blake stood shakily, and stumbled a few steps. Yang steadied her, and they took off into the night, impending death coming closer and closer by the seconds. Weiss followed, occasionally using her glyphs to propel them a few yards further.

They all knew Ruby would not make it; it was clear from the wound that refused to stop expelling blood and no clear sign that the bullet had exited. Their only hopes were that Ruby would still be alive when they got to Beacon.

"C'mon, Ruby." Blake muttered. "Just hang on for a bit."

Ruby gave a small sob in Blake's arms; the tears making her shoulder blades cave in. Blake hadn't realized how small the younger girl was. She was fragile and shaking, but her frame was delicate. Blake just wanted to say goodbye properly.

Yang ran with rivulets coursing down her skin, the salt water stinging as it made contact with rough, calloused skin. _This is your fault._ She thought angrily. If only she had just taken the bullet herself. But little Ruby, small and giddy Ruby had taken the fall instead. Yang hissed and continued to run. She would say goodbye to her sister if it were the last thing she did.

Weiss wanted to throw up. The blood that trailed behind them from Ruby's fatal wound made her sick. She just wanted this to be a dream. How could it be possible that in a matter of minutes and a cruel blow by fate, she had almost lost a teammate and was going to lose her girlfriend and team leader? She paused to catch her breath and propelled all of them forward with a glyph. She wasn't going to let Ruby go without a goodbye kiss.

They had made it to the entrance gates of Beacon, the very place where Ruby, Weiss, and Blake had met for the very first time. They stumbled, and Ruby choked, her mouth dribbling with blood.

"B-Blake." She murmured. "Stop."

Blake obeyed, laying down Ruby on the ground. She understood immediately, her keen instincts telling her that this would be the last time they would talk to Ruby.

"Yang." Ruby whimpered.

"Yeah, Ruby?" Yang implored, kneeling to look at her sister.

"I love you. Remember that. You were the best big sister I could have asked for, and it was an h-honor to die for you." Ruby croaked, scarlet lifeblood streaming down her lips.

"Ruby, no. Ruby, please, don't say that. Ruby…" Yang cried out into the night, her screams echoing around the empty area.

"Yang, it'll be okay. You have to keep going. Promise me that." Ruby's voice was quavering now.

"I promise." Yang said firmly, wiping her tears with her palms.

"Weiss, kiss me, please?" Ruby asked meekly. Even in her last minutes, she was shy around her girlfriend.

Weiss obliged, tears mingling into each other's skin. Weiss could taste the metallic blood that refused to stop gushing from Ruby. She didn't care. She got her kiss.

"Weiss, I'm leaving you with Crescent Rose and the team leader position. And you really kept your promise. You were the best teammate I ever had." Ruby choked out.

Weiss wept.

"I'll make you proud, Ruby." Weiss promised fiercely, brushing her lips across Ruby's forehead.

"I love you, princess." Ruby said fondly.

"I love you, dolt." Weiss gasped for air through her sobs.

"Blake…" Ruby spoke with trouble now, trying to speak through the blood that fountained from her paling lips.

"I'm here, Ruby." Blake squeezed Ruby's hand firmly.

"You were my inspiration. I love you so deeply. You taught me that the world isn't a fairytale, and now I know that. Thank you for teaching me that lesson. I love you." Ruby's eyes were closing.

Blake gasped out.

"I love you more."

Ruby looked upward, staring at the glinting stars above.

She grinned her toothy smile up at the heavens.

"I love you guys." She whispered.

The sounds of her labored breathing were whisked away by icy night airs, and the three teammates wailed into the night.

Yang clutched at her heart, trying to claw the grief and sadness out of her. How was it possible to feel this much horrid misery and anguish?

"Ruby…" All three Huntresses bawled into the night.

Blake was the first to stand, her head throbbing and her chest aching. She fell as soon she got up.

Brushing her fingers over the ground where Ruby's head lay, she gave one loud shout, a cry of tormented and vulnerable weakness, and sprawled onto her back.

What horrid irony was this? Blake wondered.

Ruby had rested her head for the final time on the hollow crater where she had set off a Dust explosion.

Her life had ended where it was supposed to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss couldn't breathe. She was rigid in her bed, the sleep paralysis clutching her with its daggered claws. The darkness seemed in engulf her in horrid waves of grief and mourning, and as she sat upright in her bed, she ached all over. She had dreamt of Ruby yet again, and though she pained every time she saw the deceased Huntress, she never wanted to wake up. She wanted to stay with Ruby in paradise, in the unknown realms where Weiss didn't have to deal with life without her girlfriend. How wondrous it would be to die and be with Ruby.

It had been six months since Ruby had died.

Weiss panted, her heavy breaths steadying. She glanced at the clock. 4:30 in the morning. Her hand automatically lifted to swipe at tears that streamed down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized that she was crying, and her sniffles earned a sleepy murmur from Blake.

The heiress prepared herself to lie back down, but just as she finished smoothing her blankets, a voice broke the silence.

"Weiss?"

"Yang?" Weiss queried, her voice thick with emotion. "Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep." Yang replied. "What about you?"

"I woke up."

"I'm so tired." Yang muttered softly, and in the pale moonlight, Weiss could see the Huntress wipe her cheeks.

"Try to sleep. We have to go to class tomorrow…" Weiss said quietly, trying to stop her weeping.

"Alright."

There were a few minutes of quiet rumpling as Yang made herself comfortable in her sheets, and then, her voice was heard again.

"I miss her so much." Yang choked out.

Weiss was still, only listening to the strained gasps that the older sister emitted in the quiet night.

"I do too." Weiss whimpered, just loud enough for Yang to hear. "But she'd want us to keep going. I know that. We're going to make it through this."

Yang gave a shaky sigh and murmured.

"Okay."

"Good night, Yang." Weiss said, pulling her covers to her chin.

"Good night, Weiss." Yang whispered.

Everything was still.

Weiss woke, her heart thumping. She had dreamt of kissing Ruby, felt Ruby's lips on hers, the brush of cool air on hers, and she sighed, placing her head in her hands. When would this end?

It was only seven in the morning, but Weiss needed to get up. She couldn't spend her whole life in slumber just to see Ruby. Weiss pulled on her clothes and shoes, her foggy mind begging for caffeine. She shook her head twice and padded out the door, sheathing Myrtenaster.

She carried Crescent Rose with her, and often wielded both weapons during battle.

Today, she wanted to hunt.

Weiss walked outside of the dormitory, running her fingers through her hair and pulling it up. The sun was rising before her, the rays of gold and burnt orange splaying across the cobblestoned grounds to create patterns of light and shadow.

She made her way down to the forest that was a little ways off of campus, and began to run. She made as much noise as possible, wanting to attract a Grimm. Within minutes, she heard the familiar grunts of an Ursa Major, and Weiss turned a full revolution, circling. She waited patiently for the beast.

The Grimm appeared, massive and its face cloaked with an ivory and scarlet bone mask. Weiss grimaced, and pulled Crescent Rose from her waist. She aimed at the beast's head, and fired.

The monster fell.

The backlash from the gun was enough time for Weiss to grab Myrtenaster and speed forward to put her rapier through the Grimm's chest.

Weiss stood, flicking Myrtenaster to rid it of dripping blood, and continued to venture deeper and deeper. The heart of the forest was where the population of monsters flourished.

A shadow was cast over Weiss's speeding figure. She jumped once in a while, her Air Step propelling her forward into the forest. She had used this when Ruby had got shot. Weiss winced and shook her head. She wouldn't think about that. That was in the past. And Ruby wouldn't want her to live in the past.

She thought nothing of the dark specter that circled above her, but when she heard its cry, her blood ran cold.

_No, it couldn't be._

Weiss clenched her fists and looked up. Her racing pulse steadied, and then spiked when she saw the beast she had to face.

A Nevermore, twice as large the one she had helped defeat with her team, was crowing, diving down momentarily to scope her out.

Weiss ran a clammy palm through her bangs, and let out a loud battle cry. It was out of character of the stoic and still fencer, with her sharp, precise movements, but Weiss was not herself after Ruby had died.

The heiress launched herself into the air, vaulting off of glyphs that materialized at her feet, and spun two revolutions midair before aiming at the Nevermore's beady eye and firing.

The giant bird shrieked and shot higher into the air to steady itself.

Weiss landed back on the ground, kneeling as she sped back to the beginnings of the sylvan. She didn't want to be here, and if she made it back to the dorms, all would be well.

Something inside Weiss knew that wouldn't happen.

Weiss sprinted, her high-heeled boots crunching in piles of fallen leaves. Her heavy breaths were clawing their way out of her diaphragm, and she paused momentarily to wheeze. The Nevermore was catching up, its spread wings casting darkness onto her world. She panted, and continued to run, refusing to give up. Ruby wouldn't want her to.

Weiss could see where the trees were parting further and further apart, and a spark of hope lit within her. Maybe she would make it.

Then, with a mighty call, the Nevermore shrieked with a rage that shook the earth, and swooped down, grabbing Weiss by her neck, and flying off.

Weiss screamed to a god, any sort of almighty being that would save her, but none answered. The Grimm's claws were embedded into her veins, piercing through her jacket and digging into her flesh. Hot blood ran down her back, flowing and rolling, soaking clothes with ichor.

The Nevermore was flying with her, dangling her and cawing victoriously. A shelf of rock was visible through Weiss's teary eyes, and she foggily realized this was the beast's cave.

She was dumped unceremoniously onto rigid rocks, gravel digging into her bleeding wound. Weiss screamed so loud that she couldn't breathe. Her lungs were alit with hellfire, and her vision blurred. The Nevermore's claws were coming near now, and with a swipe, the bird had cut a deep gash into her neck.

The vein in the side of her neck, the very lifeline that transported blood to her head, was severed. Weiss wept, her cyan eyes cloudy. Her lips were opened in a never-ending screech, the howls echoing around the cave.

_I'm going to die. I'm really going to die._ Weiss thought.

She could feel her body shaking, shivering violently. Weiss sighed imperceptibly, the tiniest parting of her lips giving way to a shaky exhale.

"I'm coming, Ruby…" Weiss called.

Weiss felt her soul surrendering, and she smiled.

She and Ruby would hold each other again.

Yang and Blake had been looking for Weiss since they had woken up. Her bed had been empty, and their minds automatically jumped to the worst conclusion.

"No, this can't be happening right now." Yang shouted, her Aura flaring around her. Blake put a comforting hand onto her shoulder and gazed at Yang.

"I'm sure it'll be alright. She probably went for a hunt." Blake said softly, but her mind was far away, encumbered by worry and fear.

They walked outside, ready to search the forest. As they closed the door to their dormitory, a Nevermore cawed from above. Blake drew Gambol Shroud and Yang readied her gauntlets, but the giant bird dropped something from its clutches and fled.

Yang and Blake walked cautiously to the crumpled figure that lay motionless on the ground.

Yang took one look at the mangled person and gave a wail, a horrible cry that reverberated through the courtyard.

Weiss, bloodied and battered, lay on the hard ground, lifeblood dried onto her pale skin.

Dead.

She was dead.

A laugh bubbled in Blake's throat, hysteria overtaking the Faunus's mind.

Blake sat on the ground next to Weiss, laughing wildly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She cradled her head in her hands and crowed with laughter.

Yang knelt next to Weiss, and clapped a tear soaked palm over her lips.

"Weiss." Yang whimpered. "Tell Ruby I say hi, okay?"

There was eerie stillness, only interrupted by Blake's shrieking laughs.

Blake and Yang were the only remaining members of Team RWBY.

There was nobody left but them.


	5. Chapter 5

Yang rubbed her arms vigorously, the chilly dusk air stinging the tips of her fingers and her chapped lips. Blake was accompanying her, and their hands were interlocked, clutching each other tightly. Yang licked her pink lips, trying to offer some moisture to the plump skin. Snow flurried around them, and the two were bundled into warm clothing, yet Blake shivered furiously.

Their snowshoes crunched through the pure white flakes, and Blake continued to quake, looking expectantly for Yang to warm her with the blonde's Aura.  
But Yang continued to walk, her other hand wrapped around the base of a rose bouquet. The petals were ruby red and white to match the snow. Yang ignored the clacking of Blake's teeth and the trembling hand in hers.

"We're here." Yang muttered, loosening her grip from Blake's and walking forward.

Their destination was a cliff side, with three altars jutting from the flurried snow. Yang stalked over to the altar in the middle, and knelt on one knee. She took her mitten-covered hand and brushed the snow off of the stone.

_Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter._

Yang touched the engraved letters, and bit her lip. She tasted metallic blood, but continued to dig her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Hi, Mom." Yang whispered, plucking a rose from the bouquet and placing it over the slab of rock. "I've missed you. How are you? I hope everything's good up there."

There was silence, and Blake stood away for a while, watching her girlfriend.

"Mom?" Yang whimpered, covering her eyes with her hand. "I'm sorry. You told me to take care of Ruby, and I failed. I'm sorry. I failed you."

Yang wept, sinking to both knees and crossing her arms over her chest. The bouquet was entwined between her forearms, and she wept furiously, her tears soaking through the scarf that was wrapped around her neck.

"I failed." Yang breathed out softly, a huff of air billowing from her lips.

"I really did. I should have died instead of Ruby. I don't deserve to live." Yang whispered, her voice overflowing with bitterness and resent.

"Tell Ruby I say hi. You've probably met Weiss by now. She's a bit unfriendly at first, but you'll learn to love her. Give them both a kiss. I miss them, Mom. Take care of them for me." Yang murmured, her voice just loud enough for Blake to hear.

The Faunus swiped at her cheeks with her gloved hand and sniffed.

Blake walked forward to place a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"They're… they're out of their pain now." Blake said quietly, kneeling to rest her head on Yang's trembling shoulders.

Yang was silent, and shrugged off Blake's affections. She walked to the next altar and placed a scarlet flower on the tombstone.

_But He Who Does Not Grasp the Thorn, Should Never Crave the Rose. _

_ Ruby Rose._

Yang wrapped her arms over the tombstone and gave a shaky sigh.

"I love you, sis. Don't forget it. I love you to the moon and back."

Yang walked to the final headstone, and pressed a kiss to the engraved words, followed by a white rose.

_In your hands, winter, is a book with cloud pages that snow pearls with love._

"Snow angel, I never thought I'd miss you this much. You better miss me too." Yang smiled through her tears, though it appeared as a grimace.

And with that, Yang wiped her eyes furiously and walked away without waiting for Blake, wading through the sea of snow.

Blake pressed her hand to her lips, lifted her trembling fingers to the sky, and turned.

They would be okay. They would survive. Blake and Yang could start a life together, and they'd grow old together.

Little did Blake know that the future would hold nothing but the opposite.

The flimsy dreams that Blake wished and prayed for would be crushed down into oblivion.


	6. Chapter 6

Yang woke with a start. She had dreamt she was falling, falling from heights into a bottomless pit, and when she looked to the bunk across the room from her, she bit her lip and tried to ignore the tears that budded in her irises. Her sister was not there to offer her comfort. Nor was Weiss. She only had Blake, but Yang felt a cold indifference to the Faunus these days.

Yang didn't know why she felt nothing towards her girlfriend, but she could tell that Blake was in pain. Yang recoiled at the Faunus's comforting touches, replied to questions with short, abrasive answers, and never made eye contact. Yang desperately wanted to tell Blake that she couldn't look at herself in the mirror, let alone accept love when she deserved to die.

Yang ran her fingers through her hair, her fingers damp with sweat.

"It's alright." She murmured to herself, trying to calm down.

The blonde fell back onto her pillows and sighed. Tears leaked out of her lavender irises, and she sniffed.

She slowly fell back asleep, trying to dream about happier things.

Yang slumbered once more, but instead of falling, she dreamt of Ruby.

The two were running hand in hand. Fields and shade of trees, and glimmering sunlight that strayed on Yang's fingers surrounded them.

Ruby was grinning, grasping Yang's hand with her usual excitement and fervent joy for life. Yang could feel her smile on her face, and Ruby led Yang to a tree. They reclined under the shade, and Ruby didn't let go of Yang's hand.

"Hey, sis." Ruby said, her voice sounding far away.

Yang opened her mouth to speak, but words couldn't make their way out.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't need to talk right now."

Yang could see the hint of tears gleaming in Ruby's eyes.

Ruby swatted at her eyes and inhaled sharply. She leaned over to wrap her arms around Yang, and the older sister could feel Ruby shiver under her touch.

"I-I'll see you in a bit, yeah?"

Ruby faded away and was replaced by immediate darkness.

Something was covering Yang's eyes.

She was wide-awake now, and her training told her that danger was near.

Yang swung at whatever was trapping her, and her fist connected to a jaw. Something snapped and an audible groan was heard.

"C'mon, blondie." Someone grunted. "Don't put up a fight."

Yang hissed. That gruff, familiar voice was none other than Junior, the burly club manager she had met a couple of months back.

Yang fought back, thrashing and shrieking.

"Blake!" Yang swung again, but this time, was met by Junior grabbing her wrist and twisting. Yang screamed in fury.

An immediate blow to her ear sent her head ringing.

"Shut up." Junior barked.

Yang knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she refused to be beaten and cornered like a wild animal.

The blonde could tell she was being dragged unceremoniously. Junior had grabbed her by the skin on her neck and was digging his fingers deep into the flesh. Something hot and wet was dribbling down the side of her neck, and Yang hissed.

Yang was thrown against a hard, marble floor.

The cover over her eyes was removed, and her lilac eyes burst open.

She was in Professor Ozpin's office, but when she saw his body crumpled against the doorway, she knew the headmaster would be no help. Yang stood immediately, circling so she could get a clear vantage point of her surroundings.

Junior lurked by the door, his foot propped against Professor Ozpin's body. Yang charged him, her fury and desperation fueling the attack. In a millisecond, Junior had his large baseball bat out, and clubbed Yang in the head. The brute force and metal of his weapon made Yang fall against the ground, and she groaned angrily.

Yang could see Junior raising his weapon again, but a voice rang out.

"Enough. I thought I told you she was mine."

Out of the shadows, a woman strode out, her glass slippers clinking against the marble floors.

Cinder.

"Hello, Yang."

Yang glowered through her tearing eyes and knelt back onto her feet.

"Such a lovely night, don't you think?" Cinder queried, stalking in front of Yang.

Yang spat at Cinder's feet, but the villain didn't flinch.

"How'd you get in here? Where's Blake?" Yang demanded, the veins in her hands appearing as she clenched her fists.

"Do you really want your last words to be of such trivial matters?" Cinder pouted and paused when she saw Yang's eyes gleam with danger.

"It was easy, really. Ozpin's an old friend." Cinder smirked.

"Ms. Belladonna is being held in a different room."

"Don't you dare do anything to her." Yang screamed, nervousness bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Easy there. It's not like anything will matter when you're dead." Cinder crooned. "I know, this is such a pain, isn't it? If that fool, Roman, had killed you a couple of months back, I wouldn't even have to be here." She sighed dramatically and cocked her hip.

"I'm here to finish the job." Cinder spread her hands before her and smirked.

Yang's Aura was blazing; she could feel herself tipping over the breaking point.

She would not go down without a fight.

Fire glyphs danced at Cinder's fingertips, and the kinetic energy built between her hands. Incantations and spells were inscribed by scarlet red and bright orange fire, and soon, flames surrounded Cinder.

Yang could feel the heat that Cinder's Aura was giving off. Yang had never been bothered by heat, but for the first time in her life, she felt faint.

Yang sprinted forward and tackled Cinder, holding the malicious woman down with her hand. Yang had one hand on Cinder's throat, and could feel the woman's pulse between her fingertips.

Cinder screamed, her shrill voice filled with fear and fury.

Then, Junior had his hands buried in Yang's bleeding neck, and was dragging her back.

Yang turned and clamped down on Junior's hand until she tasted blood. Junior yelped in pain and let Yang go. The blonde ran to Ozpin's desk, and turned to face her opponents. Junior and Cinder had her cornered, but Yang didn't care.

Yang wasn't afraid of what was on the other side anymore, because Ruby and Weiss were there.

Cinder was right; nothing would matter if she was dead.

"Get her!" Cinder shrieked at Junior. Time stilled.

Yang grinned, and her hand jerked at her stomach. Blood bubbled from her lips, and she fell to the ground, crimson lifeblood running down her sides and legs. A silver letter opener clattered to the ground next to her, stained and soaked with Yang's ichor.

Yang could see Cinder's mouth open in a terrified wail, but everything was fading fast. Her blood pooled around her body, and Yang knew that she would be okay. Ruby and Weiss were waiting for her.

Yang closed her eyes and smiled.

She knew Blake would be okay too.


End file.
